Reignia
by Ruff222
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had secrets. Secrets so powerful that she needed to leave her family in order to protect them. How will our resident dragonslayer handle the disappearance of his friend and lover? Especially when she didn't tell him about their unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Lost**

"Ryuu!" She shouted to her lonesome son. She scribbled down the last of her letter and shoved into a half burnt envelope. "Take this, Ryuu." She said as she heard the roars of intruders. Her reliable servant, Yori sent her a worried glance as footsteps approached their secret hideout. The blonde nodded to him and commanded, "Take him away. Take him as far as you possibly can! Do not lose sight of him!"

"Princess-"

"Now, Yori!" She said as the twin doors bursts open. "Open! Gate of The Lion!" She said as her little boy disappeared with her comrade. "MOMMY!" He shouted as he watched her and the celestial spirit fight against their enemies. As the tears ran down his cheeks, he held onto his mother's letter tightly as well as his belongings.

In a blink of an eye, he was surrounded by a multitude of people on guard. He looked to his blue haired friend and noticed the defensive position he was in.

"Yori…" He mumbled as his eyes grew heavy. Still, his mother's note was in his hands as he clutched it as if his life depended on it. "Water Bed." Yori chanted before the boy fully collapsed from exhaustion.

The surrounding people looked to the boy worriedly, but held the man in absolute caution. "Who are you and what do you want with Fairy Tail?!" The scarlet haired mage asked. Her voice held no room for sympathy as the rest of their guild put their guard up once more. The little boy lied there on the floating water bed. It didn't sink, nor did it allow the child to suffocate. His blonde hair floated in the water as his soft facial features were being absorbed by the entire guild. "We come for refuge." The blue haired man stated. "I'm sure you're all aware of your missing Celestial Mage?"

Immediately, Fairy Tail grew ominous. "What did you do to her?" Their resident Ice-Mage asked. He seethed at the idea of the woman in any harm and quickly deemed the man an enemy. Yori stood calmly and replied, "Nothing. I'd never harm the Princess. I'm here on her behalf, Fairy Tail."

Stilled air filled the entire room as they heard the news of their friend. "I believe Her Majesty has a letter for you all to discuss her current predicament." Yori truly cared for his leader as he read off the letter to the expecting mages in the room:

"_Dear Everyone."_ She started as she wrote eagerly to her old friends. She didn't have enough time to even smile at the thought. She quickly scribbled down her words as soon as she could. Her son sat there by his drawers and quickly packed his belongings as she scrambled to write her letter.

"_I'm sorry for the inconvenience and short notice. However, Reignia has been attacked. I'm sure you all are blissfully unaware of the Reignian Empire. I truly hope you'll never have to experience the wars my people have gone through. As you know, I'm from Fiore like most of you. However, my mother was not. Layla Heartfillia was in fact from Reignia. She was, in fact, their queen. You also know me as an only child. That is also untrue. I have a younger sister and an older brother born into the Heartfillia Family. However, that's another story for another time. I've come to as you, my friends and family, to take care of my son. My little five year old boy who is in fact the spitting image of his father. Unfortunately, Reignia's greatest enemy has caught wind of the power my son holds. WIth my magic as well as the magic his father possesses, Little Ryu has the potential to be a very powerful mage. Lost magic is hard to come by these days, however, he's shown signs of possession both of ours. Mine, being hereditary. My Little Dragon has so much potential to the point of being targeted in a plot to make him a weapon. I trust you all to protect him as I have these past few years." _Yori finished as the former member's last words touched her guildmember's hearts. "_Love, Lucy." _

The guild looked to the boy once more as the blue haired mage set him down on a bench. "Lucy…" They all thought as the guild master contemplated on what to do next. "Lucy has given us a job, everyone." the old man stated as he gazed at the little boy. "Let's not let her down."

"AYE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Fallen.**

Fairy Tail's resident bookworm felt determined as Mira and Wendy tended to the boy in the infirmary. She took confident strides towards the blue haired mage, who talked to their guild master.

"You!" She said as she grabbed his collar. "Why didn't she tell me?!" She asked angrily. Her lover, Gajeel, shook his head as he went to pry her off the man. "I'm sorry?" Yori asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She stated angrily. Gajeel came from behind and ripped her off the mage and muttered an apology. "Lemme go, Gajeel!" She shouted as the tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks. "I could've helped her!"

Yori looked at the woman in pity as he recalled the tales of his Princess's adventures in the guild. Most including the bluenette and the Prince's father.

"She cared for you all very deeply." He stated as his eyes wandered around the silent room. "She told all of us tales about you guys. The adventures you all went on and the battles you've fought and won. The love she possesses for the Prince's father. Everything. She said she'd never change it for the world. I can see why." He said with a fond smile.

The guild did not ignore the comment about the little boy's father. The real elephant in the room. However, now was not the time for such a discussion.

"Our enemy is powerful. Even if you wanted to help her back then, her being here would only bring more danger."

"We've fought powerful enemies in the past! We could've saved her!" Levy refuted. Yori's eyes grew cold as he bore into the bookworm's eyes. "Then are you prepared to lose your magic and die in the process?" He stated. Everyone's eyes widened at the recognition. "Lose your magic?" Someone muttered. Yori nodded and replied, "That's our enemies specialty. They steal magic and use it for themselves. They leave no one alive in the process. That is who you are facing. Mages with stolen powers beyond your current comprehension. We are in a war in my homeland. We've lost thousands, despite our strength. Are you all prepared to endanger your families and give up your livelihood? You will never be able to use magic again. Are you prepared to lose everything? Your future, lover, family, magic, and friends? Princess Lucy does not need to be saved. She left to save you. Honor her wishes as so." Yori said calmly. Although, inside he was fuming. He fumed at the naivety of the entire guild. They didn't understand the risks and the cost. Just doing this is dangerous! He didn't understand Lucy's intentions whatsoever!

The entire guild looked in horror as his words left his mouth. This is what their friend is going through?

"Mama!" A scream echoed throughout the building. "Mommy! Mommy!" the blonde child screamed. He couldn't bear it any longer. His mother was in danger! Yori immediately bursts through the room and shouts, "Prince Ryuu! Are you alright?!"

"Mommy's in danger! I want mommy!"

Yori's eyes softened as he replied, "I'm sorry, Prince Ryuu."

The boy cried as Yori tried his best to comfort the lone prince. He didn't exactly know how, but he gently patted the blonde boy's head in an attempt to comfort him. Wendy and Mira looked at the boy with sorrow in their eyes as he bawled. He wanted his mother's warm hugs and smile once again:

"_Ryuu." He heard her warm voice as the sun gleamed into his bedroom. "Don't cry." She said kindly as he wiped away his tears. "Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy like everyone else?" _

_His mother frowned and replied, "Do you need one? You have a family here." _

_He nodded in agreement and replied, "But all the other kids have one."_

_Lucy sighed and thought, "I guess it's time." She sat next to her little boy and scooped him in her arms. "Want me to tell you a story? It's about Daddy~" She bribed. Ryuu's mood immediately perks up. "Yes!" He said; snuggling into his mother's embrace. "Well what do you want to hear about Daddy?" she asked. She honestly had no clue where to start. His father is a lot of things. _

"_What's he like?" The little boy asked. He was curious about his father. "What does he look like? I wanna know everything!"_

_Lucy giggled at her little boy and brushed a stray hair away from his face. "Well, he's an idiot. A pure idiot." _

_Ryuu frowned and replied, "That's not cool. Daddy's lame." _

"_Oh far from it! He may be an idiot on the outside, but he's really smart in his own way. He's also very powerful and kind. He loves his family and friends. He protects them like a fierce dragon. Your father's is the strongest man I know. He even defeated your own uncle!"_

"_Uncle Rin?" The boy asked about his mother's brother. Lucy giggled and shook her head. "No, his brother. You had another Uncle."_

"_Can I meet him?" Ryuu asked hopeful. Lucy frowned and shook her head once again. "I'm afraid not. He's finally at rest." _

"_That sucks." _

"_I suppose."_

_Lucy then squished his cheeks and continued, "As for looks, he's handsome. You actually look just like him!"_

"_Does that mean I'm handsome too?" _

_Lucy giggled and held her son tightly. "Of course! You're even more handsome!" _

"_That's because Mama's pretty!" _

"_Ooh my cute baby! You're such a good kid!"_

Ryuu sniffled at the memory and frowned as he heard his stomach growl. "Oh my. Someone's hungry." Mira stated as she led the little boy to the bar. Everyone in the guild looked at him in awe as they took in his appearance. He indeed is the spitting image of his father.

"Mira, is he-" Jet was cut off by Levy, who shook her head. Mira happily ignored the question as Yori observed the young boy. "Do you have spicy food?" He shyly asked as he fiddled with his fingers. Mira grinned and replied, "Yes, we do! What do you want?"

"Anything's fine…"

She smiled at the little boy and pat his head. "Coming right up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Shiverians.**

"And then, Mommy zapped the shifter away with her magic! They shivered in their boots once they saw Mommy! Mommy was so angry too!" Ryuu said as he retold tales of his mother's previous battles. "Uncle Rin said she's the scariest in all of Reignia!"

"Uncle Rin?" They all thought as they contemplated on who it was. The little boy continued to cheerfully tell his tales of Reignia. A week had passed and Ryuu had finally warmed up to his mother's old companions. Yori was currently out searching for an apartment for them to stay in for the time being.  
"Mommy is the best." The child bragged. Fairy Tail smiled at the fondness the kid had for his mother. However, they didn't know anything about Lucy as much as they thought they did. Their only concern was how their Salamander would take it.

"Mommy told me stories about this place. She said Fairy Tail is my family just as much as Reignia is mine."

The Guild all had a roar of coos and awes' at the words. Cana cheered and offered the boy a little barrel of his own. However, it was strongly declined by Levy, who had become protective over the boy.

Meanwhile, in the forest nearby, a blonde and a few others are quietly observing the area for trouble. "Princess Luna!" A white haired man called. "I sense a Shiverian nearby. I assume Yori has too. Should I take care of it?"

The blonde smirked as her brown eyes shimmered in pure sadism. "No, I'll handle it." She replied mischievously.

As the rambunctious guild hall laughed and cheered for the son on their celestial mage, a dragon returns to his city along with his companions. "Natsu! Do you think the guild will have some fish?" A blue cat asked. "I don't know, Happy! Wanna give some to Carla?" The dragonslayer replied. "Aye!"

"Oh Happy." A white haired mage sighed. She looked to the dazed scarlet haired mage and asked, "Erza, is something wrong?"

The redhead looked to the sky and replied, "Something's wrong."

The group stopped and looked towards the redhead. Her brows furrowed in concentration before her eyes widened. "Natsu! Lisanna! The guild! Run!" She commanded as she sprinted towards the guild.

Meanwhile, Ryuu was chatting amicably with Asuka about his hobbies until someone bursts from the rooftop in a ball of fire.

"Ryuu!"

"Asuka!"

The ball of fire cackled and dispersed as a man with long dark purple hair emerged. His piercing green eyes and scarred lips bore into the little boy's soul. "My! The Prince of Solaris is sure looking delectable." He said as he licked his long tongue across his lips.

Ryuu stood in fear as Asuka ran back to her parents in a hurry. "Shiv…"

"What?" The man taunted as he stepped closer towards the boy. "Shiverian…" he mumbled.

As if his savior couldn't come any sooner, Ryuu heard, "Water Chain!" As a long water- shaped chain strikes the man. "Well if it isn't the Princess's Lap dog? Which one are you?" He said as he licked the blood off his face. Yori glared at him as Fairy Tail tried to interfere. Levy tried to grab for Ryuu, but was quickly pushed back by a strong gust of fire. "Not so fast." the man said. "I'm not done yet."

Ryuu shivered in place as he remembered his mother's words. "Ryuu, whatever you do, do not touch Shiverians. Do not make contact with them whatsoever. The longer they touch you, the more they'll take from you."

He watched his guardian try to fight the Shiverian. However, as if Yori was being toyed with, the Shiverian barely had any injuries. "I know you." Yori heaved. He tried to attack once again, only to be overpowered. "General Shai." He growled. The man grinned in delight at the recognition. You wolves never cease to amaze me." He said as he took a hit from Yori's newest attack, "Wave."

"Yori!" Ryuu shouted as he felt a familiar power approaching. Yori recognized the same power and as quick as he possibly could, went to scoop up Ryuu, before the damage was to truly be done. "All of you retreat!" He said as he teleported past the Shiverian General. "Do not let him touch you!"

He retreated with Ryuu in much haste, much to the General's dismay. "Where do you think you're- Agh!" He said and he was immediately pinned down. The voice he heard gave him tremors as her demonic gaze eerily focused on him.

"Found you~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: The Moon**

"Found you~" She taunted as the ice emerging from her foot engulfed him. She grinned a sinisterly as she chanted, "Lunar Magic: Moon Ice Prison." The white ice immobilized the Shifter as she stepped away from the crook. She looked to her sister's former guild and then to her nephew. Whistling for her comrades, she makes her way towards her trembling nephew. "Aunt Luna! " He said as he ran towards her; still keeping his distance from the Shiverian. "Hi, Ryuu. Are you okay?" She asked softly. He nuzzled himself into her stomach as he nodded in happiness. His Aunt Luna was in charge of the Reignian guard. The people that hunted for criminals or did overseas trips. They were like spies!

Several other mages entered the building and carefully removed the Shiverian at lightning speed. "Kai, take him to Reignia for questioning." She ordered the white haired man. He nods and calmly leads the rest of her team to fulfill their mission.

"Ryuu, you need to be strong now okay. I've brought you a little present." She said as she fumbled with her cloak. Underneath, peeped out a small red fox. "Kala!" He said happily as he embraced the tiny creature. Luna smiled at her nephew fondly and noticed the stares she'd received. "I apologize for not being who you think I am." She said. She knew the drill. Her and Lucy looked similar after all. The only difference was she was younger and her eyes were wider. Her blonde hair a little lighter than her older siblings'.

"I'm Luna Heartfillia. Princess of Lunaria in the Reignian Empire. Home to the Wolves from long ago that ruled after the dragons."

Levy's eyes widened as she stepped forward to ask, "Wolves after the Dragons? The wolves that possessed magic rivalled to dragons? I thought they were extinct!"

"They are."

"Then how-"

"We're their descendants. We don't shift though, if that's what you're implying. Only their magic is inherited." She pointed to herself and continued, "I have Lunar magic as Lucy has celestial. A definite Heartfillia tradition. My brother has Earth magic. I won't get into the specifics however." Luna felt the presence of three people approaching and quickly shifted into defense mode. She glanced from behind to see a pink haired man and two other women. Ryuu happily played with his fox; not noticing the newcomers.

His onyx eyes widened as he saw the familiar silhouette and long blonde hair. He froze in place as did the rest of his team. She smelled so familiar, yet so off at the same time. He just chalked it up to her being away for so long.

He assessed the guild and noticed the damages.  
"What happened?" Lisanna asked. The blonde turned around and revealed a woman who looked similar to Lucy, but Natsu knew…

He knew it wasn't her. Lisanna gasped as well as Erza. "Lucy!" Happy cried out as he flew to her. Luna's eyes widened as she felt the cat snuggle into her bosom. "Uh…"

"Where have you been?! It's been six years! Why did you leave?!"

"Um… I-"

"Lucy, I'm glad to have you back." Erza said with a tearful smile. Luna opened her mouth to reply, but nothing but pain came as she was slammed into armor. "Don't ever do this kind of thing again!" She shouted. Luna groaned in pain as another woman helped her off Erza. She enveloped her in a warm hug and whispered, "Welcome home."

Luna smiled as she recalled the tales of her sister's guild. "She was right." She thought. She noticed an angry man in front of her, glaring at her in fury. "Oh my." She thought.

"That ain't Lucy." He growled as he stormed up to the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"Natsu!" Lisanna and Erza protested. He couldn't believe his eyes at first when he saw her. However, the more he observed, the more he understood. It wasn't her.

"He's right." Luna said with a smile. "I'm not your beloved Lucy." Erza glared at the blonde and drew her sword. "Who are you, imposter!"

"Aunt Luna, what's an imposter?" Ryuu asked; looking away from his furry friend. Luna smiled and replied, "Someone trying to pretend to be something they're not."

"Okay." He said. He looked to the trio and the cat and asked, "Who are they?"

The three mages looked at the boy in awe. He looked like a mini Natsu. However to Natsu, the child smells exactly like a mixture of Lucy and something else. Something smoked like a campfire. It was an odd scent, but he also found comfort in it. "I'm Luna. I'm her sister."


End file.
